


Mark Vorkosigan drabble

by jadelennox



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Dark, Disability, Drabble, F/M, Fat Character, Fat positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not <em>safe</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Vorkosigan drabble

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

It's not _safe_." Mark huddled, trying for small. It was a heroic effort but doomed to fail.

"I don't see why," said Kareen, unfastening his shirt. "We've done Grunt and Howl. Together, even."

"Killer is a _Killer_. What're you _thinking_?"

She went for his pants, but folds of belly kept her from the fastener. She cupped him over the fabric, instead.

"I was thinking," she said, rubbing. "That Killer is very competent, and knows exactly how far's too far. I was thinking I've indulged Howl, and maybe," she squeezed a little too tightly. "Maybe it's your turn to indulge _me_."


End file.
